


The Impossible Somehow are Possible

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had always been a fan of Legend Of Zelda, from your earliest years to now you remember the hours you sat playing as Link and saving everyone from Ganon or sometimes other threats. You remember playing Majora’s Mask on you first gaming device a 3DS, you remember Skyward Sword on the Wii, but your all time favorite was Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild. You thought the games graphics were cool, and the characters had a wide range of roles and traits that made them each cool. While you played Breath of The Wild you found yourself strangely liking one character, and surprisingly it wasn’t one of the most likable. You liked Rivali. You liked his witty nature, his navy blue feathers, his infamous smirk, and most of all his snide, sarcastic comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry the first chapter is so short but The next will be way longer!

You had always been a fan of Legend Of Zelda, from your earliest years to now you remember the hours you sat playing as Link and saving everyone from Ganon or sometimes other threats. You remember playing Majora’s Mask on you first gaming device a 3DS, you remember Skyward Sword on the Wii, but your all time favorite was Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild. You thought the games graphics were stunning, plot was very amazing and complex, and the characters had a wide range of roles and traits that made them each fascinating. While you played Breath of The Wild you found yourself strangely liking one character, and surprisingly it wasn’t one of the most likeable. You liked Rivali. You liked his witty nature, his navy blue feathers, his infamous smirk, and most of all his snide, sarcastic comments,

“Hey (guardian name = G/N), am going for a walk!” You yelled to your guardian as you opened the door to your house.

“Be back by diner!” They yelled back from the living room where you heard there favorite TV show playing.

You walk out of your house and down the road and to a large patch of woodland, you walk on the dirt path heading deeper and deeper in the woods. This was the place you relaxed. Where the bird freely chirped, deer ran, and where bug dwelled. As you walked past a park bench you noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bench seemingly waiting to be read. You turned and walked back to the bench and grabbed the paper, and read the chicken scratch handwriting that read: One Wish! One time only offer, write your wish and it will happen! One way or another! 

You chuckle thinking this is 99% chance of a joke but hey why not try? You took the pen from your pocket and wrote; I wish to be in Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild before Calamity Ganon attacks. 

Has soon as you pressed the pen down to create the period you feel dizzy and blackout.


	2. The Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link discover you in a shrine, you have lost nearly all memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct my grammar in comment section.

3rd Person  
It was a sunny cloudless day in Hyrule, everywhere was having amazing weather than usual, Gurdo Dessert was cooler, Rito Village was having a warm day as well. The silence in one of Hyrule's forests was well surprising. It typically always alive with the birds chirping, deer prancing, boar eating, and squirrels chirping, but none of these sounds were heard. The silence was golden and pure to where no one would want to break it, but apparently one rito didn't get the message, “Ugh, I can’t believe Zelda made me partner with you!” Revali said loudly frustration coded his tone.

Link stayed quiet and continued to look around the trees for the light orange hue of a shrine, Link couldn’t help but agree with Revali tho. Link had no desire to have to be partners with Revali. Link has a disliking towards Revali but that didn't matter. They were on a mission.

“I should be finding his shrine by myself!” Revali the frustrated tone not dispersing, “I could find it and you could get it later! Simple! I could find it faster than you anyways….”

Link didn’t bother to keep listening to Revali knowing how he was going to say that he’s going to find, he has better skills, he’s a better warrior, and more. Link withheld a sigh as he hears Revali continue to rant. Link looked to his Sheikah Slate, silently pleading for it to sound a ping signaling that they were close and Link could leave this bird-brain. As if Hylia has answered my silent plea that Sheikah Slate pinged.

“Finally, We can solve the shrine and leave! Unless,” Revali paused and glared at Link, “you want to make it a competition.”

Link look up at him narrowing my eyes, maybe just this once he can prove to him that he's am better at finding shrines then him. “I think the first one to find the shrine keeps the treasure within,” Revali spoke, a sly smirk settling on his beak. “Deal?” Revali said raising his feathered hand to seal the deal with a hand shake.

Link shook Revali's feathered hand and then, Revali let go of Link's hand and uses his Revali’s Gale to soar into the air. Link stared at him a look of slight frustration, This should be counted as cheating, Link though. Link dashed off, he had to get there before he did! Link scanned the surrounding woods looking for the light orange glow of the shrine, he spotted a hue of orange and sprinted in that direction. 

"Found it Link!" Revali's voice boomed announcing his triumph. 

Link sighed quietly and ran to the shrine and saw Revali leaning against the panel that allows the Sheikah Slate to open the shrine. Revali was smirking and then spoke, "Well, well, looks like little ol' Link wasn't fast enough... none the less open the shrine!"

Link silently growled has he walked over to the control panel. Link scanned the Sheikah Slate and the shrine turned its orange hue to a blue one, as it slowly opened.

Revali walked in the room and to the blue 'elevator' and Link followed after him. The 'elevator' brings Revali and Link down to the main floor of the shrine, the room the shrine was in looked like any other but there was no obstacle in their path. All that was in a room was a chest and a door that needed a key. Revali walked over to the chest and opened it, and grabbed a key. Revali's smirk fell ever so slightly, he expected an relic of time in the chest not some run down key! Revali walked to the unopened door put the key in the lock and it opened. The next room was a chamber with a small bed like thing in the middle of the room, with what appeared to be a sleeping form on the bed. Revali narrowed his eyes and grabbed his only melee weapon, a small knife with a 5 inch blade, just in case. Revali walked toward the bed and once beside the person, he saw what looked like a Hylian but different. They appeared to be female, with long/short, (hair color = h/c) hair. One thing Revali also noticed was the females shorter ears. The female stirred and sat up. There eyes trained on Revali and for some reason that made a slight buzz through his body. 

"Hello, Miss?" Revali spoke in a highly politeful voice that surprised Link, whom was watching from the doorway.

"Who are you? Who am I?" The girl a suspicious tone.

"I am Revali, the great Rito Champion!" Revali said boastfully and took a dramatic pose and with a pause he said, "I do know who you are..."

"Then what should I call myself?" The girl asks.

"What is the first name that comes to mind?" Revali asks hesitating slightly unsure of what to say.

"Y/N," The girl says a confidence building in her voice. 

"Y/N," Revali muttered, it was a odd name, he had never met someone with that name in all of Hyrule. I sounded exotic. 

Link stepped in the room and Y/N Stood up and stood next to Revali and turned around to face Link. Y/n had a slight interest burning in her eyes has she looked over the Sheikah Slate that he was holding in his left hand, and the sword on his back. Revali didn't fail to notice this and scoffed and walked towards the exit passing Link with a cold glare.   
Link shrugged and looked back to you who stood looking somewhat confused, Link guestered for you to follow him and you did. Revali was already waiting in the 'elevator'. As you stepped from your room Link and Revali got to see you better due to the better lighting than the room you wore a (favorite color = F/C) hoodie, jeans, and to top it off combat boots. Of course Link and Revali had never seen jeans before, or a coat like yours. 

"Come on," Link said quietly to where Revali couldn't hear you all got in the 'elevator'.

“Where are we going?” Y/n asks.

“We are going to the castle,” Revali said a board tone in his voice.


End file.
